Endless nights and countless fights
by ichoosemagicc
Summary: What if Arthur waltzed into the throne-room when Gwaine was in there fighting off Morgana's men? Set in 4.13, alternative end or something. Gwaine/Morgana, angsty Gwaine!whump. Idk what I should rate this so T?
1. Chapter 1

Gwaine wasn't one to give up. He was disgusted by the mere thought of it. But he just couldn't do it anymore. He was too goddamn tired. His arms and legs had given up on him a few days ago and instead of winning the fights, he was slowly losing them. And with slowly, he meant s l o w l y. The particular fight he was in now seemed to take forever. Every time he'd knock a soldier out, two more would show up and take the (dead?) man's place. This wasn't a game anymore for Gwaine, this was pure survival. At first he had been glad to get out of the cell, glad he had an opportunity to do something about their captivity, hunger, their boredom. All he got in return for risking his life numerous times, were small pieces of bread, though. They were barely enough for Elyan and himself, but the old man was getting worse so Gwaine had given his fair share to him. But even more bread didn't seem to do Gaius any good at all.

But at this particular moment, Gwaine didn't think of Gaius or Elyan. The only thing on his mind was survival – dodge that sword, avoid the axe, don't step into that big guy's punching zone – back up, back up, morningstar's coming your way! – the knee, go for the knee – good, he's down, five more to go. It seemed endless. It seemed so endless, that he even started to wonder about death, cause he was pretty sure he was on the edge of it. He had been in worse shapes though, but imagine if someone were to hit him in the head with a morningstar, were to slice his neck open with a hidden knife? It'd all be poof! Gone. Gwaine, the great Knight of Camelot, the ladies-men, handsome, loyal, the brave and noble -and very good looking - Sir Gwaine, dead. Not that he hadn't figured out already that if he was going to die it would probably be in combat, but he wasn't planning on dieing as a prisoner. The ways he saw himself die one day were more glorious, more hero-like. Save the princess from an evil clown, get stabbed in the process. Save Merlin from a fierce dragon, get burned alive in the process. Save a damsel in distress, get killed by her enraged husband, brother or father... At least he'd be remembered. There were better ways to die than here and now and he certainly didn't want to give Morgana the pleasure of watching him die, the perverted witch.

After avoiding another blow to his head he let his thoughts slip again. Dieing. Morgana had predicted so much, last night. Had it been night? The difference between night and day did not matter anymore, so he didn't know. Morgana had said that she feared it would be his last fight today. He was beginning to see that that might be true. His left arm he couldn't really move anymore, which might have something to do with the enormous gash running from his elbow to his wrist. In a moment of weakness he had not seen one of his opponents closing in on him. So that was bleeding and his arm felt weak and gross. Thank god he used his right arm more anyway, so he was still armed. He had gotten rid of that ridiculous wooden sword Morgana had given her -thanks but no thanks- and had gotten a real one, one that could actually kill a man and thank god for that, because he needed it. The five man left were now closing in on him and he almost tripped over a body on the floor whilst circling round, trying not to get attacked, trying not to get stabbed in the back. But Morgana's men weren't really noble fighters, so he feared the worst. Not that Gwaine was a noble fighter, no, he was dirty at best, but he was weak now and five to one wasn't fair now, was it? No. And his leg, that goddamn leg, it wouldn't work anymore. Gwaine hated to admit it but his strength was gone and he couldn't move at his normal speed anymore. He fell forward as one of the men who had dared to approach him his morningstar hit Gwaine's shoulder hard. That was going to leave a nasty scar and Gwaine could feel it bleeding already. He lost his balance and fell, almost straight into the arms of another man. Gwaine got up just in time and grinned at him as he engaged in a one-to-one swordfight. In the corners of his eye he saw another man approaching them and he growled, turning around to try and keep them both at a safe distance, but as the other three men started coming nearer and circling around him, he figured it was as hopeless as ever. Well, if he died now, his king and the fellow knights wouldn't know about his past and the fact that he had lied to them all, so he thought now was as good a time as any. He stepped forward, swinging his sword around dangerously.

At that exact moment, probably thanks to the Princess, the alarm bells of the castle rang and a few of Morgana's men came running trough the door shouting, going on about an attack, bla bla. Gwaine didn't really care: the soldiers who had been meaning to kill him oh so tenderly a few seconds ago were now waltzing trough the room, over to the door to help fight off Arthur's army. A big grin appeared on his face as he slowly stood up straight, trying hard not to stand out. He could maybe use this to his benefit! Attack some soldiers, be the hero, all that! He wanted to bolt out of the room, because with Morgana being in there and all, he figured he wouldn't have a chance to do any fighting at all. She had magic and she could kill him with the twist of a finger. If only he could get out of here and help Arthur... He decided to give it a go and ran towards the nearest door. He had his hand on the doorknob when someone grabbed his shoulder – well, fuck!- and he was thrown back into the nearest wall, hard enough to make him see stars for a little while. The witch had obviously seen his escape attempt and sent someone over, because the grip was too firm and manly to be Morgana's. He looked up and stared at the tip of a sword. Helios' sword. Helios really was one of the weirdest men Gwaine'd ever met. The way that guy could devour chicken was practically obscene and it made him ever scarier (and made Gwaine's hunger noticeable). He heard an evil laugh and not late after that he saw Morgana smirking at him, tutting him. "Now, now, _sir_ Gwaine. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You and I both know that Arthur isn't going to get out of here alive." she stated and ended it with another teeth-grinding scary laugh. "Or you for that matter..." She said.

Gwaine really wanted to get up and wipe that smirk of her face, disregard what his mother had told him about hitting women. But he was sure that, would he actually get up, he would be dead in a matter of seconds. Either by Helios' sword that was pointing at his throat or by Morgana's magic. Plus, he just couldn't get up. His body wouldn't let him. He could barely feel his left arm anymore and his shoulder felt dislocated from either the morningstar or the lovely encounter with the wall. He got into a sitting position, supporting his stupid body with his right arm and he sighed. Helios watched him closely, every move Gwaine made had Helios sharpening his attention. For fuck's sake, Arthur was walking into a trap and Gwaine couldn't do anything about it.

Gwaine could hear all the noises outside of the throne room getting louder. It looked, well, sounded, like Arthur and his army (how he got an army, Gwaine wasn't sure. Maybe more people made it out of the castle in time than he thought) were winning. Gwaine's smile grew wider, causing Helios to actually touch the skin in Gwaine's neck with his sword out of anger. Gwaine moved his head closer to the wall, which was almost impossible, just so he wouldn't get punctured by Helios' damn sword. The smirk on his face he could not remove, something that seemed to make Morgana angry as well. Morgana had been pacing around looking nervous but she'd been smiling all the time and Gwaine had to admit he was a little bit frightened by her craziness. It was about ten minutes now since Gwaine's fight was abruptly stopped, ten minutes of doing nothing but waiting for Arthur to get to the throne room.

After another few minutes, the door to the throne room suddenly burst open. From that point on a lot happened at the same time. First, Helios grabbed Gwaine by his shirt and yanked him up, holding his body with one hand firmly on Gwaine's already hurt shoulder and holding his sword against Gwaine's neck. Gwaine struggled at first, which made Helios' sword only dig deeper into the flesh of Gwaine's neck, so deep that he felt it bleeding a little bit. At that point Gwaine had stopped struggling and Helios had his hand nested in Gwaine's hair, which hurt! Secondly, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and some other soldiers came bursting trough the door, into the throne room and Morgana stood up with a gigantic smirk on her face. Gwaine figured it'd be the smart thing to keep his mouth shut and just stand there uncomfortable. After a few quick nods from Arthur and Gwen, Gwaine was sure that a.) they were alright and b.) nobody important was hurt or killed yet. That was good news, but it didn't help the fact that his friends were still in grave danger. Morgana was a powerful witch and he was sure she'd stop at nothing to keep Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews :) unfortunately (MayGlenn) English is not my first language so I can't really fix that :'D and yeah Gwaine's gonna get hurt but I have no idea where this is going to go... If you don't wanna read, don't read ;). short chapter that's all, enjoy**

Gwaine then decided he feared more for Arthur's life than for his own, leaving him struggling against Helios' grip, trying to get out, so that they would at least start fighting! Arthur and Morgana had shared some words about their betrayal and such, but no one had made an attempt to attack the opposite party at all. This was preposterous! They were knights of Camelot, now weren't they? So Gwaine struggled some more, he felt Helios' grip tighten, he saw Arthur's attention focusing on him.

"Don't wait for me, Arthur!" Gwaine shouted with a smile as he turned around quickly, his hands on Helios' blade to protect it from slicing open his throat. With his hands he pushed the sword in the opposite direction and landed an elbow in Helios' stomach. The blade had caused the palms of his hands to open up and bleed, but at least he was free now. He figured that scars would heal.

In that exact moment complete and utter chaos erupted. Gwaine's little encouragement had gotten the knights and king to start fighting against the few of Morgana's men who were still there in the throne room. Gwaine himself was busy dealing with Helios, but he was clearly losing as the other man still had all his strength and probably had had a decent meal, unlike Gwaine. But now, with true freedom within reach, Gwaine didn't give up.

More of Morgana's men seemed to join them, so now they were quite outnumbered, but Gwaine still saw the changes to be in their favor. As a fist flew by inches from his face, he turned to see what Morgana was up to, quickly. She was looking angry and confused. Hmm. That was strange. She had magic, why would she not participate in killing Arthur? She'd want to be the one to kill him, he was sure. So why was she just standing there looking all sad in the middle of the room?

Gwaine had probably been staring too long, or thinking too long in his opinion, because he was suddenly struck by a very powerful fist, against his lovely jawline. He fell to the ground, unable to catch himself because of the pain in his shoulder and arm, he winced as he hit the cold stones. Helios grabbed his hair (what an ass) and yanked him upright to press a small but sharp looking dagger against his stomach in a threatening motion, with the most angry look on his face Gwaine'd probably ever seen. Gwaine couldn't help but grin at Helios, which would probably make him more angry. Gwaine leaned against the nearest wall, for he could not stand on his own anymore. His body was utterly spent, even though he'd never admit it. Helios threw a few quick glances at Morgana, which she returned, then at Arthur, Gwaine following his gaze. Arthur was still fighting, for each one of Camelot's men there were around four of Morgana's. Where the hell had they all come from? Arthur'd be busy for a while and Morgana noticed, just as Helios did. "Walk." Helios hissed in Gwaine's direction, loud enough to sound scary, soft enough for the others not to hear. Gwaine had to force himself to launch himself off the wall, his body limping and Helios's hand still trapped in his hair. He was practically shoved and pushed in the right direction, the dagger pointing to his back. Great, just great. This day was getting better and better.

Morgana walked out in front of them, sword out and ready to use. Helios made sure to avoid all of Arthur's men altogether. Well, not like they'd try anything with Gwaine being in danger and all that. And he hated it. They had to kill Morgana and Helios, goddamnit. But no, no, of course Gwaine's life was more important. But Gwaine didn't really feel like arguing because somehow he got the feeling that Helios was more serious now than when he had his sword against Gwaine's throat. And even though a dagger might be smaller than a sword, it could be just as dangerous. So Gwaine did as he was told, trying to find a way out or come up with a plan but failing badly. He wanted to sabotage Morgana and Helios' plans, but he couldn't think of a way. His stupid head was still throbbing from the encounter with the ground and he was pretty sure he was going to bleed to death anytime now.

So the future wasn't looking all too bright and they were getting too close to the doors that lead outside of the castle according to Gwaine. He had two options; follow them and get killed or come up with something that _might_ get him killed eventually. He chose the latter because he did not want to die all that bad. So he did the one thing any knight in his situation would do...

He fainted.

Sure, it was a fake faint, and it wasn't exactly something a true Knight of Camelot would do, but Gwaine was feeling quite desperate and screw the Knight's code and all that nonsense; he wanted to get out of this alive. If he wanted to fake faint to stay out of the claws of an evil sorcerer, he'd goddamn faint. But he'd make sure that nobody except sorceress in question could tell the tale. So he landed on the ground, unceremoniously, as Helios didn't respond in time to catch him. The ass still tried to pull him up on his hair, but Gwaine faked that he didn't notice and that he was out of it completely. Fake fainting while in agonizing pain was harder than it looked.


End file.
